Halloween Night
by crystalize50
Summary: Mello dresses up Matt and Near, then drags them to a party and proceeds to get Near drunk.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You to Leeleechanlee for helping me with this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the ideas for this story**

**Rated M for Mature (lmao just felt like saying that, sounds like a video game commercial or something :P)**

**Matt: Did you say video games!?**

**Me: Umm... no? Go back to... whatever you were doing before**

**Rated M for future chapters... not ****really ****this chapter ...**

**Warnings for this chapter: Profanity I guess... there's some curse words. Mello just can't avoid swearing**

**Mello: I can do/say whatever I want! *takes bite of chocolate***

**Me: I never said you couldn't!**

**Let's just get on with the story... **

* * *

"May I ask why I am dressed like this?" Near asked, tugging at one of the bunny ears.

"You lost the bet, remember?" Mello smirked.

_It was a few months ago… before Matt's little stunt and Mello's kidnapping. Near had bet that they'd never make it out alive, however, Matt had worn a bullet-proof vest and Mello took the notebook pages from Takada and fled from the fire. So right after, they came to the SPK headquarters, unharmed. Because of this, Near had to do whatever Mello said._

_Now here they were on Halloween night, the day of the dead, and Mello had pushed Near into the bathroom, locking the door on him and forcing him to change into a full body bunny costume that was entirely white except for the pink inside of the ears._

Matt walked out of his room looking down at his PSP, too distracted by killing people in COD to notice the scene in front of him. "Die you damn noob!" he said, pushing down a bunch of buttons. "God, I hate campers."

"There you are," Mello smiled, holding out a werewolf costume that looked a bit more like a fox or a cute little puppy.

Matt looked up at the costume, raising an eyebrow. "What's _that_ for?"

"You," Mello simply replied. "Go put it on." He threw it to Matt who caught it and turned around back into the bedroom, not bothering to question anything.

He came out a few minutes later with ears and a tail. "Why on earth am I wearing this?"

"It's Halloween, dumbass," Mello scoffed. "We're going to a party. Well, crashing one to be more exact."

"Then why isn't Mello wearing a costume?" Near inquired.

"I'm too badass for a costume," Mello sneered. "Besides, the only reason _you_ have to dress up is your lack of confidence in us."

"How about me!?" Matt protested, "why do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit!?"

"Because you'll do whatever I say," Mello stated. "You're like my little pet." He pulled out a chocolate bar from his vest pocket. "You're loyal, sort of like a dog… basically," he bit off a piece of chocolate. "You're my bitch," Mello smirked.

Matt opposed this viewpoint but decided not to say anything, not wanting to start a fight. Instead, he just crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath, "I'm not a dog."

"What was that?" Mello asked.

"Nothing," Matt murmured as he walked past Mello to grab his car keys "We leaving then?"

"Yeah," Mello said, picking up the keys to his motorcycle "I'm gonna take my bike so you can just follow behind." He started walking out, but paused in the doorway. "And _Near_ is going with you," he added, saying his name with repugnance as if it were the most horrible word in existence.

"Whatever, let's go," Matt said as he walked out the door with Near following behind.

***"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•. **_Matt's POV_**°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"***

He got in his car and started the engine, waiting for Near to get in and buckle his seatbelt before pulling away, trailing after Mello. 'I can't believe he called me his bitch' he took out a cigarette and lit it. 'Why do I always listen to every single word he says!?' he placed the cigarette between his lips.

"You really shouldn't smoke," Near said. "It's bad for your health. I'm sure you already know that though," he added. Matt glanced over and Near was staring out the window, twirling his finger in his hair. "It's also best to keep your eyes on the road," he said, not looking away from the window.

'How did he know I was looking at him?!' He shrugged it off, focusing on the road.

"Yeah, people warn me all the time. Not like I care though," he replied to both comments.

"You're going to end up dead one day," Near said. "And I'd prefer not to be killed by second-hand smoking." His gaze remained fixed on outside.

Matt rolled his eyes and cracked a window open. "I'll be fine. No need to worry about me," he said. "Besides, we're all going to die eventually. At least I can choose how I want to die."

"If that's what you desire," Near replied unemotionally.

We remained quiet for some time until Near broke the silence.

"Why is Mello dragging us to this party even though he hates me?" Near questioned. "And made me where _this,_" he added with repulsion.

"Who knows why Mello does anything," Matt shrugged. "Or why he made me wear _this_. _Your_ costume could be worse though."

"How so?" Near queried.

"Well…" he started, letting out a puff of smoke."He could've dressed you up like a playboy bunny."

Near shuddered at the idea, but didn't say anything else.

They continued the car ride in silence.

***¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •* ღ *•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*** **_Time_**_**Skip**_***•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •* ღ *•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨***

They arrived at a house with _Psycho Killer_ by Talking Heads blaring from inside.

Heading inside, Mello lead the way to the bar.

Light, dressed in a tux, stepped in front of them "What are you doing here?!"

"None of your business," Mello sneered. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Bond," Light replied "James Bond."

Misa, dressed as Harley Quinn from _Batman_, ran up to them and wrapped her arms around Light's arm. "Hey Mello! I didn't know you guys were coming... I see you've met Light," she smiled.

"Yes, we're all fairly acquainted with Kira," Near remarked.

"Oh, when are you going to get over that? The case has ended," Misa complained. "My Raito-kun is not Kira!" She shouted, clinging to Light's arm tighter.

"I'm not convinced," Near commented.

"Shut up, Near!" Mello commanded. "We're not here to argue." He walks over to the bar and grabs a drink. "Here, try it," he held the bottle out front of him. "It tastes like apple juice."

"I don't drink alcohol," Near stated.

"You do now," Mello forced Near's mouth open, making him consume the drink.

Near gasped, swallowing the beverage, almost choking. "Why did you do that?"

"Along with having to dress like _that…_" Mello glared. "You are also going to get completely trashed tonight."

"Are you implying that I am garbage that you wish to be thrown out later?" Near asked, clearly not understanding that he'd be getting intoxicated tonight.

"While it's true that you are garbage…" Mello pondered. "That's not what I meant."

Matt broke into their conversation. "No, what Mello is _trying to say_ is that he's going to get you drunk."

"Only beverages may be consumed, Matt," Near remarked.

"Will you just shut up already?!" Mello yelled, grabbing Near's hair and pouring more beer down his throat. "Quit being such a goddamn smartass!"

Near started coughing, trying to get away from Mello.

"Alright, you two have fun with that," Matt turned on his heels to face the door "I'm going outside to smoke," he said, quickly walking away before Mello got him involved.

***"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•. **_Matt's POV_**°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"***

'All the girls here are dressed like sluts,' he thought as he walked through the crowd. The girls were all dressed as bats, French maids, nurses, witches, and 'sexy kitties'; all of which were very exposing. 'Any reason to look like a whore,' he thought. The guys were dressed as mummies, zombies, and superheroes.

Once outside, he took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. _Don't Fear the Reaper_ by Blue Öyster Cult had started playing from the house. He leaned against the wall and watched kids walking around trick or treating. He saw some teenagers, 'heading to a party' he figured.

One was dressed as a pop star, a fairy, another as a devil, the fourth as angel and the last as a gypsy. A girl dressed like little red riding hood was walking around alone when a boy dressed up as a vampire came up behind her, scaring her, and pretended to bite her neck. She laughed and kissed him. A few little kids were running around trick-or-treating. There was one dressed as a ghost, a girl in a princess costume, a bee, the grim reaper, and a pirate. A little girl dressed as Pikachu was walking with a pair of twins dressed up as Mario and Luigi. 'They have the best costumes' thought Matt. Now he felt like playing video games.

When he finished his cigarette, he burnt it out and flicked it onto the ground. He decided to go sit in his car. He saw the time was 8:23. 'This is gonna be a long night,' he groaned. 'They won't miss me,' he thought as he took out his PSP and started playing MediEvil Resurrection. After a while, he had gotten bored of that game and switched to Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

* * *

**This is my first story so please let me know what you think of it so far. :)**

**Also, the Pokémon character walking around with Mario characters probably seems like a random combination, but I'm random like that! I started off with just the twins and then continued looking through Halloween costumes and saw Pikachu and decided to add that in cause Pikachu is so cute lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guest and Pollzy Claire for reviewing! :D And thanks EAP for your help! Also, anybody else reading, thank you :) **

**Warning: Violence, Profanity... a****s I've said, Mello cannot control his language, nor can he control his emotions**

**Mello: I am perfectly capable of controlling myself and my emotions**

**Me: Yes, but not your inferiority complex *cough, cough***

**Mello: I DO NOT HAVE AN INFERIORITY COMPLEX!**

**Me: What? I didn't say anything about an inferiority complex, did you Matt!?**

**Matt: *looking down at DS* Mello, you do have an inferiority complex. We all know**

**Mello: Shut up, bitch!**

**Matt: I still can't believe he called me his bitch -_- I'm not even a girl!**

**So, anyways... if you happen to be wondering where Near is during these little intros, he does not wish to upset Mello for fear of being hurt or forced to do stuff that he does not wish to participate in...**

**Mello: Nobody cares about that little scaredy-cat**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mello, Near, and Matt in my dreams xD**

**Mello: _Nobody _owns me!**

**Misa doesn't belong to me and uh... I don't even like Light lol**

**Mello: Are you ignoring me!?**

**Enjoy the story! (The words in bold italics are song lyrics btw)**

* * *

XXX×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°ºXx×X **_Mello's POV_** X×xXº°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×º°"`˜"°º×XXX

It was his sixth beer (or was it his eighth?) he didn't know. He had lost track hours ago. At this point, he didn't even know where that little albino twit had gone. 'Come to think of it, where had the redhead disappeared to?' He wasn't quite sure, but it had been a while since he'd seen him. At least several hours had passed and he still wasn't back from taking a smoke. He took another drink of beer.

Looking around the room, he saw Misa dancing. She had tried to get him to dance with her several times throughout the night, commenting that _'Light is no fun.' _He rolled his eyes. 'That must be why that freak is staring at me,' he thought, turning his attention to Light. 'Little _Raito-kun_ getting a bit jealous that I might steal his girlfriend, huh?'

Misa had tried grinding up against Light a few times, but he seemed uninterested and moved away from her. She'd had more than a few drinks and was tipsy, whereas Light was completely sober. 'He really is no fun,' he mused.

Marilyn Manson's _This is Halloween_ was blasting from the speakers. _Halloween H2O_ was playing on the television. Green, purple, and orange lights lit up the room. Skulls lined the walls and there were cobwebs everywhere. Pumpkins were placed on a round table. Three of them had Michael Myers (Halloween), Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th), and Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) carved into them. One had Godzilla on it. Another three had Sam from _Trick 'r Treat_, Ghostface from _Scream_ and Jigsaw from _Saw_.

There was a table with a bloody tablecloth covering it. On it, there was green punch with a block of ice shaped like a hand floating in it, served in a witch's cauldron. Next to it were candy apples. Rice crispy treats looked like pumpkins by using orange food coloring and tootsie rolls as stems. Cupcakes had what looked like shattered glass sticking out of them. Gummy worms came out of different flavors of Jell-O. Carrots were made to look like fingers. Cookies were shaped and decorated like bats, pumpkins, ghosts, eye-balls, skulls, and mummies. A graveyard was made out of chocolate pudding with Oreo crumbs on top to use as dirt and Milano cookie gravestones. Candy was spread out throughout the room in different bowls with glow-in-the-dark bugs surrounding them on almost every table.

White candles were burning down; red candle wax melting down the sides, making it look like blood. Cardboard was cut to look like boards nailed over the fireplace with zombie hands reaching out and strobe lights flashing from within. Spiders and ghosts were hanging from the ceiling. Balloons with glow sticks inside them, causing them to illuminate different colors, covered the floor. The words_'Get Out'_ were written on the bathroom door in gel clings that made it look like it was written in blood.

'That little shithead is probably in there puking his brains out,' he mused to himself. He had gotten the little bunny drunk enough, having forced him to take one or two shots and drink several bottles of beer. 'Little know-it-all brat will have a hangover in the morning.'

_Let the Bodies Hit the Floor_ by Drowning Pool started playing.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_****_  
_****Let the bodies hit the FLOOORRR!**

He glanced back at Light who was now standing by the food table, eating some chips and dip. Light took a potato chip and… he _ate_ it!

'He still hasn't taken his eyes off of me,' Mello grimaced, 'what's this dude's problem!?'

**_Beaten, why for?_**

Light licked his lips.

**_Can't take much more._**

'What the hell?!' Mello got up.

**_Here we go here we go here we go now_**

'Alright, that's it!' He got up and walked over to Light, standing directly in front of his face.

**_One, Nothing wrong with me_**

"What the fuck is your problem, creep?!" he sneered.

**_Two, Nothing wrong with me_**

Light looked a bit shocked and took a step back.

**_Three, Nothing wrong with me_**

"Well? Answer me!" he demanded. He narrowed his eyes. Was Light… blushing? 'What the hell?'

**_Four, Nothing wrong with me_**

"I- uh… I didn't mean to stare! I swear. I wasn't looking at anything in particular. I-I wasn't paying attention to what I was looking at. I-I'm sorry," Light stuttered, looking down at the floor.

**_One, Something's got to give_**

"Whatever…" he mumbled, turning to go back to the bar. 'That was odd.'

**_Two, Something's got to give_**

He felt a hand grab his wrist as Light turned him back around and smashed his lips into his. Mello's eyes widened and he pushed Light away from him.

**_Three, Something's got to give NOW!_**

"What the fuck was that?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!" He clenched his fists and went to punch Light in the face.

"I like you," Light explained, quickly reacting by grabbing his arm to stop him.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_****_  
_****Let the bodies hit the FLOOR**

"That's no fucking excuse!" he cried, freeing his hand from Light's grip and stepping back. "I'm not just some little uke that you can take advantage of!" he yelled, grabbing Light's shoulders and throwing him into the food table. "Nobody dominates me."

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_****_  
_****Let the bodies hit the FLOOR**

The table broke and Light landed on pieces of glass from broken bowls. Mello picked up a beer bottle and broke it on Light's face.

Misa ran over in front of Mello, blocking his path with her arms, as Light got back on his feet. "Hands off my boyfriend!" she shrieked.

**_Push me again_**

He shoved her aside and she stumbled onto the floor. He then grabbed Light by his neck, picking him up and slamming him into the wall.

Light tried to loosen his grip around his neck, giving him a pleading look.

**_This is the end_**

"You're going to regret ever laying your filthy hands on me," he promised, punching Light in the face.

**_Here we go here we go here we go now_**

Light broke out of his hold by kicking him in the crotch, then fell to the ground gasping for air.

**_One, Nothing wrong with me_**

Mello fell to his knees, holding his balls.

**_Two, Nothing wrong with me_**

"You're going to _pay_ for that!" Mello screamed while getting up.

**_Three, Nothing wrong with me_**

Mello kicked Light in the stomach with his boots.

**_Four, Nothing wrong with me_**

Light crumpled over on the floor, hands over his stomach.

**_One, Something's got to give_**

Mello sat over top of Light and started punching him in the face.

**_Two, Something's got to give_**

'NOBODY touches me and gets away with it,' he thought.

**_Three, Something's got to give NOW!_**

They tumbled around on the floor, in a fight for dominance. Light pushed Mello off him and punched him. Mello fell to the floor. Light got up, but Mello grabbed his leg, making him fall back down. Mello got up and ripped a strand of lights from the wall, choking Light with them.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_****_  
_****Let the bodies hit the FLOOR**

Mello placed his foot on Light's stomach to keep him from getting up. Light struggled under his weight.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_****_  
_****Let the bodies hit the floor**

Mello quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Light's face. Light looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "Say goodbye, motherfucker." He held his gun sideways, ready to pull the trigger.

* * *

**Me: PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER MELLO! Shoot the bastard! He's Kira ! He killed L ! D: (Indirectly, but still... I choose to blame him)**

**Mello: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Me: Come on, I prepared his grave and everything!**

**Btw, I'm sorry for being so overly-descriptive. Just trying to set the scene :P The rest of the chapters won't be like that since I already described everything. **

**If anyone was wondering, there are candles that are white, but have red wax so it looks like blood dripping down the sides as it melts. My brother's girlfriend has them (she has a LOT of candles and candleholders.. o.O). Almost all of the decorating ideas came from things she's done or found online and thought looked cool. Like the fireplace, she saw that online and took cardboard to make boards and zombie hands and put it over the fireplace. During her Halloween party, there'll be strobe lights inside the fireplace and it's gonna look awesome ! :P Ooh and we carved pumpkins the other day, I did Freddy Krueger who I'm also going to dress up as. And I got it right! lmao last year the face caved in when I tried carving him. I posted a pic on DeviantArt if anyone wants to see. My username is the same as on here. Ok, enough random rambling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was going to post this yesterday, but I went to a Halloween party and forgot all about this :/**

**Warning: Violence, language**

**Me: Not too much violence in this chapter... just the aftereffects. You get to see the damage done by Mello's rampage xD**

**Oh, and alcohol ! It's bad for you kids lol. Don't drink, smoke, or do drugs; Matt and Mello are bad influences (though neither of them do drugs, I hope). However, who doesn't like bad boys? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt, Near, or Mello. I don't WANT to own Light... and Misa... idek lmao. I don't own her either :P**

**Huge thanks to R. Noseworthy for beta-reading! ღ And thanks for your review Leeleechanlee! *hugs back* **

**The same song is continued from the last chapter. Still in bold italics.**

**As far as the Kira case goes: it's over and Light was not convicted of being Kira due to insufficient evidence. However, the Wammy boys still believe that he is Kira even though they could not prove it. **

**Well, that's all since I wasn't _interrupted_ by anyone this time... Back to the story; Mello please! Pull the goddamn trigger!**

* * *

***"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•. **_Matt's POV _**°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"***

Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was nearly midnight and he decided to return to the party to check on Mello and Near. Saving his GTA game, he got out of his car and headed back towards the house. Sounds of screams and crying could be heard coming from the house.

'Oh God,' he thought, 'who pissed off the blond now?' He rushed inside to see everyone crowding around a broken food table, watching something. Pushing his way through the crowd, he saw that Misa was crying in a corner and Mello was aiming a gun at Light.

"Please, don't kill him!" Misa pleaded through her tears. Her makeup was smeared all over her face.

**_Skin to skin, blood and bone_**

Light was covered in blood and food, and his hands had shards of glass in them. But that wasn't the worst of it; his nose looked broken, he had a black eye, there was a cut on his cheek, and bruises on his neck where Mello must have strangled him. Gummy worms, rice crispy treats, and other sticky substances stuck to his arms, and there were crumbs of chips and Oreos in his hair.

Matt saw that Mello was about to pull the trigger and quickly took action by knocking the gun out of his hand, sending it across the floor.

"Quit getting in the way, Matt!" Mello yelled at him, going to retrieve the gun.

**_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_**

He leapt on top on Mello, pinning him to the ground. "You can't go around killing people every time they do something that pisses you off."

"Raito-kun!" Misa shrieked, running over and wrapping her arms around Light (who was still on the floor, sitting on his knees.)

**_You wanted in and now you're here_**

"But he's Kira!" Mello exclaimed. "He deserves to die for all the lives he's taken."

'Yeah right, you weren't saying that earlier while you were still sober so why now? Nice try, but you can't fool me with some lame excuse.'

"That's in the past," he argued. "Light doesn't have a notebook and even if he did, you'd need solid evidence first. Besides," he continued. "I'm sure that's not even the actual reason you were seconds away from shooting him."

**_Driven by hate, consumed by fear_**

"How would you know!?" Mello protested, trying to push Matt off of him.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_****_  
_****_Let the bodies hit the FLOOORRRRR_**

"Because I know you," he explained, holding Mello in place. "You're quick to anger. Any one little thing that someone says to you could easily result in their brains getting blown out. So you must have had some reason other than the whole Kira thing. You even told Near to shut up earlier when he brought that up."

**_One, Nothing wrong with me_****_  
_****_Two, Nothing wrong with me_****_  
_****_Three, Nothing wrong with me_****_  
_****_Four, Nothing wrong with me_**

Mello rolled his eyes. "Just get off of me already!" he shouted, irritated.

**_One, Something's got to give_****_  
_****_Two, Something's got to give_****_  
_****_Three, Something's got to give NOW!_**

"If I let you get up, you're just going to find your gun and shoot Light," he sighed, Mello struggling underneath him. "You're driven by rage. Just calm down and don't let your emotions get the best of you."

"I AM CALM!" Mello protested.

'Says the guy that just yelled at me. "Mello," as if'

"Which explains why you're raising your voice," he said.

Mello took a deep breath. "Look, I won't touch him. I promise. I'm fine; just let me up off this floor," he said in a much calmer tone.

Not fully convinced, but not wanting to remain on the floor any longer, he sat up and helped his best friend do the same. "What got you so worked up anyway?" he asked.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_****_  
_****_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR_**

"That weirdo fucking kissed me!" Mello glared at Light.

"What?!" Misa cried out. "My Light would never do something like that!" She hugged Light closer to her. "He's mine and I'm not sharing him with anyone!"

"Don't be so sure about that," Mello remarked.

"Wow," he commented, glancing over at Light whose face had turned red. "Risky move. Almost cost your life." He flashed a smile. "Lucky I was here to save you."

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_****_  
_****_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR_**

The song switched to Michael Jackson's _Thriller_. Matt got up and retrieved the gun. He then helped Mello to his feet, leading him back to the bar. Misa helped Light to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

He sat next to the blond, taking note of all the empty beer bottles. 'Great, he's drunk,' he thought, 'as if he doesn't have enough anger-management issues to start with.' He rolled his eyes.

Reluctantly, he gave the gun back to its owner who then returned it to its holster.

"Where's Near?" he questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Mello snapped. "What am I, his babysitter?"

He sighed. "How many beers have you had?"

"Three, maybe four," Mello replied.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that," he stated, motioning to all the empty bottles.

"Why does it matter?!" Mello slurred.

"Just asking," he defended himself.

"Want some?" Mello offered him a beer.

"Sure," Matt said, grabbing the beer and taking a sip. "I can't believe Light likes you."

"What do you mean by that?!" Mello asked.

"Well, he's clearly gay..." he started."But, you know how you can be sometimes..."

"No, I don't. Please, enlighten me," Mello remarked.

'I don't think I'm the one you want "en-Light-ening" you,' the redhead thought, knowing only someone with a death wish would dare say something like that to Mello.

"I mean, you can be a bit... you know..." he trailed off, hoping to switch to a different topic.

"I can be a bit what?" Mello pushed.

"Uh..." he tried stalling in order to find the right word."…difficult."

"Whatever…" Mello mumbled.

***¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •* ღ *•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*** **_Time_** **_Skip_*****•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •* ღ *•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨***

Looking around the room, he saw Misa and Light arguing and went over to them.

He could overhear their conversation while walking over.

"Why would you do that?!" Misa screamed. "You're supposed to be with me!"

Light's arms were folded across his chest and he was slumped against the couch cushions. He rolled his eyes. "For the last time, we are not dating!"

"How could you say that?!" she buried her face in her hands, crying.

"There was never anything between us," Light explained.

"You're the most important person to me; I just want you to love me!" Misa cried. "But all you do is use me!"

Matt approached them. "Have you seen Near?" he interrupted.

Misa looked up. "Oh, you mean your little bunny friend that you came here with?" she giggled. "Are you two dating?!"

"Uh... what?! No- what would give you that idea?!" He stuttered.

"Chill; it's just a question, silly!" Misa teased. "Ha-ha, your face is turning red!" She laughed and pointed.

'Is anybody here still sober?'

Light sighed. "He's over there," he pointed.

"Thanks," Matt mumbled.

He looked in that direction and what he saw was unbelievable.

* * *

**Mello: For the record, I was definitely drunk. Otherwise, Matt would never be able to keep me pinned down**

**Matt: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say**

**Me: Matt, you ruined everything! Light could be dead right now, why did you have to interfere!?**

**Matt: Not my fault I didn't want my friend going to jail!**

**Me: I still love you though xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Yaoi, MattxNear; Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wammy boys, but I wish I did**

**I found out why Mello was missing during the intro of the last chapter -_- He stole & ate all of my chocolate! D: He was mad because I was ignoring him before... Good thing it's Halloween and I can eat all the candy I want. Right after I steal some from my older brother xD He's not handing any out anyways so he doesn't need it :P It'd be a shame for it all to go to waste.**

* * *

Near was in the middle of the dance floor... But Matt couldn't believe what he was doing... he was… dancing. _That_ or hopping around like a bunny rabbit... either way, Matt never thought he'd see Near like this, _ever_.

Not that he didn't like it. In fact, the sight actually turned Matt on quite a bit.

*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*• _**Near's POV**_ •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*

He noticed Matt staring at him and motioned for him to come over. Matt stood there frozen for a few seconds, but then started walking his way.

He took Matt's hand and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and Matt slipped his hands around Near's waist.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while as they started dancing together...

When Matt suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Near's, he returned the kiss. Matt's lips were soft against his.

Matt slightly pulled away. "Is this a secret desire of yours?" he smirked.

'Do I like Matt?' he questioned himself, unsure of his own feelings.

"Possibly," he smiled, removing the red-head's goggles. 'He has beautiful eyes.'

He stared into Matt's emerald eyes for a few moments. 'Even if I do like him though, does he feel the same way?'

Matt smiled and held Near tighter, picking him up; Near wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. "I never knew you had a thing for me," Matt commented, carrying Near off the dance floor. He took him into a room that was decorated to look like a dungeon, with chains on the walls and fake torches.

Matt dropped Near onto the large bed against the middle of the room's back wall.

He kissed the redhead, putting his arms around Matt's neck.

Matt started stripping Near of his costume. He removed the hood with the bunny ears from his head; then he slowly unzipped the bunny suit, teasing the albino's nipples along the way.

Matt threw Near's costume onto the floor and took off his boxers, revealing his semi-erect member and leaving him fully exposed.

Matt used the chains on the wall that decorated the room to chain down Near's arms and legs.

He looked up at Matt with wide eyes. 'Would Matt have sex with me without consent? Will he hurt me?' All these questions ran through his mind as he stopped to think about what was happening.

"You look like a deer in the headlights," Matt laughed, removing his own clothing. He tossed the wolf ears and tail aside and pulled his shirt over his head.

Near tried to keep his composure and not express the anxiety he felt at the moment.

"Why am I on the bottom?" he asked, tugging against the restraints.

"Because, I'm the lion..." Matt explained, biting and kissing Near's neck, "and you're the lamb." He unzipped his jeans, taking them off and throwing them in the pile of other clothing.

"That doesn't work for this situation," he countered.

"Fine then," Matt said. "I'm the big, bad wolf." He licked up Near's stomach. "And _you,"_he tapped Near on the nose, "are the poor, defenseless little rabbit." Matt's teeth gently nipping at Near's ear between whispers caused chills to run up his spine.

Near watched as Matt slid off his boxers, releasing his solid member. The length of it caused Near to cringe at the pain that was sure to come.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Matt said, seeing the panic in his eyes.

Matt held three fingers out in front of Near. He looked at Matt, confused as to what the redhead wanted him to do. "Suck," Matt explained.

Near took the fingers in his mouth and did as instructed. Matt removed them when they were wet enough and reconnected his lips with Near's. Matt licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he granted it by opening his mouth a bit so the redhead's tongue could explore his wet cavern. The kiss was sweet even though Matt tasted of cigarettes.

Near tensed up when he felt something probing at his entrance.

"Relax," Matt instructed him.

"Kinda hard to do while you're chained down," Near stated, but calmed down a bit.

Matt slowly inserted the first finger and once Near adjusted to the feeling, he added the second and then the third, stretching Near's hole. After he was stretched enough, Matt withdrew his fingers and positioned himself.

Matt looked to Near for permission to continue; he nodded and braced himself.

Matt slowly pushed himself in and gave Near time to adjust before pulling out and starting to thrust into him.

'Matt is being so… gentle.' Although it did still hurt, the pain wasn't as bad as he'd feared it would be.

After some time, the pain had completely gone away and Near was actually enjoying it.

Near began moaning out in pleasure when Matt hit his prostate.

This sound encouraged Matt to start moving at a faster pace.

After what seemed like hours, both Matt and Near were close to their climax.

Matt sensed this and starting stroking Near's member in his hand.

After a few minutes, Near came in Matt's hand and Matt spilled his seed inside Near shortly after.

Matt pulled out and removed the chains that restricted Near.

Near cuddled up to Matt's chest and they soon drifted off to sleep together…

***¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •* ღ *•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*** _**Time**_ **_Skip_** ***•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •* ღ *•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ ¸.•*¨¨***

Mello banged on the door and then, when nobody answered, he knocked it down and entered to find Near cuddled up to Matt in the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mello exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Near and Matt were startled out of their sleep.

"What's all the commotion?" Matt asked, still sleepy. His eyes widened when they fell upon the blond. "I- I can explain!" he panicked.

Near tried to get up, but was stopped by sudden pain. "My derrière is sore," he stated.

"Matt..." Mello started. "What the _fuck_ did you two do last night?!"

"Uh... well, you see..." Matt gave a nervous grin.

"Considering that there's nobody else in this room," Near spoke up, "I'd say it's fairly obvious that we were doing each oth-"

Matt cut him off by covering his mouth with a pillow. "What he means is…"

"I don't even want to know," Mello raised a hand to stop him, exiting the room.

"Come on, don't be so Mello-dramatic!" Matt called after the blond.

***"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•. _**Matt's POV**_°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ°*"˜˜"***

He lied there holding Near in his arms, not even knowing what to think about last night. He kissed Near on the forehead. "So… you like me, huh?" he asked, trying to break the silence that had formed.

"Does Matt share these feelings?" Near questioned.

'So… he must have feelings for me, but how do I feel about him? Last night, it was all just kind of in the heat of the moment; I never considered the possibility of liking my best friend's enemy.'

He looked down at the little albino who was looking up at him with a hint of… sadness in his eyes.

"I'd understand if it was just a one-night stand with no emotions attached," Near said.

He didn't want to disappoint the boy… It wouldn't be right to just take his innocence like that. Maybe he did have feelings for Near.

"N-no, Near… I mean, I- I like you too," Matt stuttered. "You didn't think I'd just fuck you and leave you, did you?"

Near smiled up at him, "of course not," he said, curling up against Matt.

'So, that little robot does have feelings… who knows where things could go from here…'

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! And Happy Birthday to L! :D**

**Free candy for all my readers and reviewers :) Sorry, no chocolate though... since Mello ate it all *glares at Mello* ****Btw, how'd you like walking in on Matt & Near? xD**

**Mello: I'd rather not talk about it...**

**Me: Aww, poor Mello. I think he might be scarred (get it? scarred... because he has a s****car... nvm, I'm just being dumb :P) **

**I wonder what he was doing while Matt & Near were gone? ;)**

**Well, I know it's sad this fic is over, but... BONUS: I wrote another Halloween fanfic for L's B-day :D It's an LxBB story titled _Candy & Other Sweets_. Read it to see what those two were up to this whole time ;) Btw, it's creepy so it's more Halloween-y than this :3  
I'm also working on a story called _I Want to Play a Game, _but you'll have to read it to see what it's about ;)  
**

**Hope you liked this story :)****Thanks for reading! ღ**


End file.
